wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thirteen
Thirteen is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use this character without the owner's permission. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. ---- Appearance A poor bony dragonet on the streets, somehow living off scraps of meat, somehow living. It's a miracle that Thirteen manages to live, especially with all the misfortune she has had disposed upon her. Thirteen is bony, very bony. Her ribs are very defined, along with the bones along her tail, in her feet, along her wings, and around her neck and head. She is obviously malnourished, some days living by a thread because of her terrible condition. Her bones seem so fragile, ready to snap upon the lightest pressure applied. Various scars mar her smokey grey scales, inflicted by abuse from other gangs, and higher-class dragons that the dragonet happened to cross. Thirteen is like a fragile doll that was abused by a young dragonet, and left, forgotten in the slumps of streets for various more to walk over. Thirteen's horns and talons are a light grey that has a strange appearance of being prickly. Although they are smooth, one feels cautioned not to touch them for fear of pain. Unlike the normal nature of most TrickWings, Thirteen does not walk in a bipedal stance. She had somewhat longer forearms that other TrickWings, making it easier for her to walk on all fours, although it is still slight awkward. But, the female does not mind. She feels she is more mobile on all fours than on two. The ruffs she has fade from a black at the point where they meet her body to a white. The same pattern occurs on her wings, from along the limb outward. The edges of Thirteen's ruffs and wing membranes are singed black, ragged, and somewhat hole-filled, due to an accident as a younger dragonet involving fire. Her underbelly is a dark, dark grey. Thirteen's eyes are something a bit different. Her eyes are a stinging yellow, but contain a hue of red. The reason? This TrickWing is a part of the defected percentage in which their venom affects them against their will, causing illusions to plague their vision. Her pupils will dilate based on her stressed level, slitted pupils representing very stressed, and large circular disk being not stressed. Personality Imagine that you have something due tomorrow that your life literally depends upon. Now imagine someone else gives you something that is also complete tomorrow which should normally take a few days to be done, but is also due tomorrow. You'd most likely feel stressed, wouldn't you? That's the daily emotion Thirteen goes through day after day, for her last year and a half or so. Thirteen feels the constant stress of living on the streets, remaining alive by yourself without siblings to assist you. Another thing that works against the TrickWing is that she strangely has horrible luck. Everything seems to turn for the worst for Thirteen. Misfortune finds her at every corner. Thirteen is very jumpy and cautious, usually unsure of who she can trust, unsure of who sure can form bonds with. She doesn't want to form a bond with anyone that'll get snatched any from her like her family was. She doesn't wish to feel that same pain again, no matter how selfish it seems. In this way, Thirteen is also antisocial. She doesn't want to form the bonds with anyone, not just because of her own pain, but she's also protecting the other dragons she forms bonds with in an odd way. Any dragon she bonds with also has the dash of misfortune tossed upon them. Thirteen prefers not to use her dagger except for very dire situations, and keeps it at her side, hidden. She worries that one day she'll accidentally hurt herself with it, or others. She tries to dispose of it, but it always seems to turn up...probably due to her bad luck. History Thirteen was hatched in ways that seem to add to her bad luck. She was hatched on Friday the 13th into a very wealthy family, the youngest of all. She had three other brothers and six sisters. Little did she or the family know what this dragonet would bring into the family. What she would bring would only be a line of angst and sadness. Thirteen was named as a silly sort of joke because of the day she was born on. Her family thought it would be cute, yet never thought about any perils, as they weren't superstitious. The day she was born though, her parents were notified of her grandfather passing away, which was the first hint of the horror she would bestow upon those around her. A month after Thirteen was born, the two oldest siblings would get caught in the middle of a gang fight, and killed. Another month later, the second youngest sibling would accidentally drown at the beach. At three months, Thirteen only had seven siblings left. It would be another month before tragedy struck the family again. This time, it would be something horrific. Two of her siblings and her mother would get caught in a massacre caused by a dragon who had escaped from a psychiatric ward. A chunk was taken from the family that day, and left them in a bit of a slump. After, Thirteen and her remaining five siblings' father would take up drugs and alcohol, and begin to struggle with paying off debt and such. At one year, two of her siblings would commit suicide, tired of their father and their life. This left Thirteen with only three other siblings. Then, one of the siblings, who had been suffering from schizophrenia, which had been diagnosed by a school consoler, and then a psychologist he'd found (who'd also told him he was on the verge of becoming a pyromaniac), lit fire to the house. He and Thirteen's two other siblings perished in the flames. Her father somehow escaped, but with nothing. Thirteen earned the burnt ruffs and wings she has now from this incident. After all this, her father dubbed Thirteen as walking bad luck, and left her on the streets, while he went off to do heaven knows what. After making alliances with some of the other street TrickWings, she began to adapt to street life. Unfortunately, the dragons she made alliances with were all killed by an unknown source. Thirteen struggled with the adaptation after the street TrickWings died. She began to struggle with feeding herself, and soon became bony and malnourished. At this point, she simply wanted her life to pass on - her illusions were becoming horrible, reflecting her horrid life. But for some reason, she wouldn't seem to die. Then a TrickWing generously donated her food, and Thirteen saw some light in the dark, twisted world. She saw compassion at some of its finest, and no longer wished for death to take her. Although she could never really leave her bony, fragile, malnourished state, the TrickWing did her best to self-support herself, and tried to keep herself alive. Thirteen still lives on the streets, refraining from making contact with other dragons who would likely form a bond with her. You never know, maybe you one day will walk down the streets of Centera. But remember, if you see a bony, malnourished TrickWing with many scars, just give her some food and be on your fine way; she won't mind you not associating with her. Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonets Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content